The 100 Texts
by Lea Meyer
Summary: Et si les personnages de The 100 avaient des téléphone ? Venez lire les sms qu'ils s'envoient entres eux ! De nombreux ships seront présents comme Clexa, Linctaven, Princess Mechanic, Abby/Raven, Murphamy, Bellarke et pleins d'autres !
1. Introduction

Hello !

Voilà une petite ff sans histoire avec des petits chapitres. Cette ff ne contiendra que des sms envoyés entres les personnages de The 100. Principalement des sms drôles mais sûrement aussi du fluff. Je tiens a précisé que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et que je trouve les sms sur internet, tumblr et autres. Certains sortiront de mon imagination.

Je rajoute aussi que les sms ne suivront aucune chronologie particulière et il est donc normal de lire un chapitre avec par exemple du Linctavia et le suivant sera du Octaven. J'essaierai de satisfaire tout les ships, même les plus improbable et oui, même si je ne suis pas une grande fan, Bellarke sera certainement présent.

Je vous remercie d'avance si vous lisez cette ff et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des suggestion d'sms et/ou de ships. Je serai ravie de vous tagger dans le chapitre pour dire que l'idée vient de vous !

-Gona Lea.


	2. Cycle menstruel

**[Lincoln & Octavia]**

 **Lincoln** : J'espère que tu passes une excellente journée ma chérie ! Je t'aime !

 **Octavia** : Tu suis encore mon cycle menstruel, pas vrai ? Tu sais que je vais bientôt avoir mes règles ?

 **Lincoln** : Oui. J'ai eu une alerte sur mon téléphone, ce matin..

 **Octavia** : Et ça te fait rire ?

 **Lincoln** : Je ferais exprès de mal ranger les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle ce soir, comme ça tu pourras me crier dessus.


	3. L'Araignée

**[Jasper & Monty]**

 **Jasper** : MONTY ! Y'a une ENORME araignée derrière la porte de la salle de bain ! Tu peux l'enlever please ?

 **Jasper** : Stp dépêche toi ! J'crois que je vais pleurer.

 **Jasper** : MONTY !

 **Jasper** : MONTY !

 **Monty** : Monty est mort. Tu est le prochain sur ma liste.. Bisous, l'Araignée.


	4. Les courses

**[Clarke & Lexa]**

 **Clarke** : Bébé, t'oublies pas de me prévenir quand tu as fini les courses, ok ?

 **Lexa** : J'ai fini, je suis déjà à l'appart' là.

 **Clarke** : Tu sais que j'étais avec toi au supermarché ?

 **Lexa** : Ah bah voilà ! Je me disait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !

 **Clarke** : ...


	5. Loser

**[Bellamy & Murphy]**

 **Bellamy :** Tu sors ce soir ?

 **Murphy** : Non

 **Bellamy** : Loser.


	6. Maman inquiète

**[Abby & Clarke]**

 **Abby** : Tu es où ? Je n'arrive pas à te joindre ma chérie, je m'inquiète !

 **Clarke** : Maman, je suis à la fac. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te répondre en cours ?

 **Abby** : Oui mais je m'inquiète ma chérie, tu le sais

 **Clarke** : Oui au point de m'avoir appelée 28 fois. C'est moi qui commence à m'inquiéter.


	7. On est quitte

**[Bellamy & Lexa]**

 **Bellamy** : Meuf, si je me tapais Costia, on serait toujours pote hein ?

 **Lexa** : Non.

 **Bellamy** : Donc on serait ennemi, c'est ça ?

 **Lexa** : Non plus.

 **Bellamy** : On serait quoi alors ?

 **Lexa** : Bah on serait quitte.

 **Bellamy** : Attend..

 **Bellamy** : T'as couché avec Clarke ?!

 **Lexa** : :)


	8. Pause biscuit

**[Wick & Luna]**

 **Wick** : De toute façons, t'as un gros cul.

 **Luna** : Tu sais pourquoi j'ai un gros cul ?

 **Wick** :Pourquoi ?

 **Luna** : A chaque fois que je couche avec Raven, elle me donne un biscuit et du coup je prend du cul.

 **Wick** : QUOI ?

 **Luna** : Je te laisse, pause biscuit :)


	9. Plan foireux

**[Bellamy & Clarke]**

 **Bellamy** : Dis moi Clarke, j'aurais besoin d'un petit conseil..

 **Clarke** : Oui ?

 **Bellamy** : Ben voila, j'aime secrètement une fille depuis deux ans, elle est vraiment géniale mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.. T'aurais une idée ?

 **Clarke** : En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que j'éviterais le plan foireux de faire comme si je lui demandais conseil pour finalement lui avouer que c'est à elle que je pensais..

 **Bellamy** : Au moins j'ai ma réponse..


	10. Prank

**[Clarke & Raven]**

 **Clarke** : Raven ! Je crois qu'il y a un quelqu'un dans la maison ! RENTRE VITE

 **Raven** : Vas te cacher dans ton placard ! MAINTENANT ! J'arrive dans 10 min

 **Clarke** : Je peux entendre ses pas ! J'AI PEUR

 **Raven** : Surtout ne fais pas de bruit !

 **Clarke** : Je crois qu'il est parti..

 **Clarke** : IL M'A ENFERMÉ DANS LE PLACARD !

 **Raven** : Mais non, c'est moi qui t'ai enfermée. Je suis rentrée plus tôt du garage. C'est vraiment facile de te faire peur :)

 **Clarke** : JE TE DÉTESTE !

 **Raven** : Moi aussi je t'aime :3


	11. Rêve étrange

**[Raven & Octavia]**

 **Raven** : J'ai fait un rêve chelou cette nuit..

 **Octavia** : Vas-y raconte, je sais interpréter les rêves, j'ai lu pas mal de bouquins là dessus !

 **Raven** : Ok, mais je te préviens c'est bizarre..

 **Raven** : J'étais assise au bord d'un lac, le ciel était violet et j'étais attirée par le fond comme un aimant..

 **Raven** : Là, je plonge et un poisson me parle et après je me rappelle plus ! J't'avais prévenu..

 **Octavia** : C'est simple.. Ça veut dire que tu veux coucher avec moi.


	12. Ta mère

**[Clarke & Raven]**

 **Clarke** : Elle a quel âge ta copine ?

 **Raven** : Elle à 40 ans..

 **Clarke** : Ahah ! Ça pourrait être ta mère !

 **Raven** : Oui, sauf que c'est la tienne.


	13. Va ouvrir

**[Bellamy & Octavia]**

 **Bellamy** : On sonne à la porte ! Va ouvrir

 **Octavia** : Ta chambre est plus proche.

 **Bellamy** : J'suis plus âgé que toi

 **Octavia** : T'es plus con aussi

 **Bellamy** : VA OUVRIR !

 **Octavia** : Ça sonne plus, il a dû partir

 **Bellamy** : SMS de Raven, elle a pas les clés.. VA OUVRIR

 **Octavia** : Clarke a les clés, elle lui ouvrira

 **Bellamy** : Elle rentre que dans une heure imbécile. DONC VA OUVRIR

 **Octavia** : J'vais ouvrir mais pas parce que tu me dit de le faire.


	14. De l'eau dans le carburateur

**[Lexa & Raven]**

 **Lexa** : Raven, la voiture ne veut pas démarrer.

 **Lexa** : Je crois que de l'eau est tombé dans le carburateur.

 **Raven** : Hahaha, comme si tu savais où se trouvait le carburateur !?

 **Lexa** : Dans la voiture.

 **Raven** : Et la voiture ?

 **Lexa** : Dans la rivière.

 **Raven** : QUOI ?


	15. Internet

**[Raven & Jasper]**

 **Raven** : L'internet ne marche pas.

 **Jasper** : Je vois bien. Je suis assis à coté de toi.

 **Raven** : Je sais. Mais j'ai du mal à exprimer ma frustration verbalement..


	16. Mes frites

**[Clarke & Bellamy]**

 **Clarke** : Chéri, stp. Redevenons comme avant :(

 **Bellamy** : …

 **Clarke** : Je te jure, tu me manque. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne ferais plus cette erreur avec toi. Pardonne moi..

 **Bellamy** : Ok, je te pardonne. Mais promet moi que tu touches plus à mes frites, ok ?

 **Clarke** : Je te le promets


	17. Supermarché

**[Lexa & Anya]**

 **Lexa** : Je suis au supermarché, tu veux des céréales ?

 **Anya** : Non

 **Lexa** : Tu veux des pommes ?

 **Anya** : Non

 **Lexa** : Soupe ?

 **Anya** : Non

 **Lexa** : Chips ?

 **Anya** : Tu vas m'envoyer 1 SMS pour tout les autres articles ?


	18. Envie de toi

**[Echo & Bellamy]**

 **Echo** : J'ai envie de toi..

 **Bellamy** : T'as envie de sentir le corps d'un mâle beau et musclé contre le tien ?

 **Echo** : Non, non. J'ai envie de toi, pas d'un autre..


	19. Et tu lâches

**[Abby & Clarke]**

 **Abby** : Tu fais comment les accents ?

 **Clarke** : Tu restes appuyé sur la lettre sur laquelle tu veux mettre un accent, tu sélectionnes celle que tu souhaites et tu lâches.

 **Abby** : ééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé

 **Clarke** : Et tu lâches.

 **Abby** : éééééééééééééééééééééééééééé


	20. J'ai super faim

**[Clarke & Octavia]**

 **Clarke** : Tu rentres à quelle heure à l'appart ?

 **Clarke** : J'AI SUPER FAIM

 **Octavia** : Eh bah fait toi à bouffer, biatch.


	21. Ça mousse

**[Lexa & Octavia]**

 **Lexa** : Je peux mettre le liquide vaisselle à la pomme dans le lave-vaisselle ? Tu penses que ça marche ? Il y a plus de pastilles..

 **Octavia** : NE. FAIS. PAS. ÇA.

 **Octavia** : Tu l'as fait, pas vrai ?

 **Lexa** : Ça mousse.


	22. 5 min

**[Clarke & Murphy]**

 **Clarke** : Murphy ?

 **Murphy** : J'arrive dans 5 min, si je suis pas encore là, relis ce message.


	23. Direction le plus loin possible

**[Bellamy & Raven]**

 **Bellamy** : Vous êtes toujours à l'appart ?

 **Raven** : Ouais, vous êtes où ? On va bouger là, speedez de revenir.

 **Bellamy** : On est près de la gare.. Murphy est tellement bourré qu'il s'est endormi. Il saoule. On va pas le porter jusqu'à l'appart, on va le foutre dans un train direction le plus loin possible.


	24. Laisse tomber

**[Luna & Raven]**

 **Luna** : Merci pour tout ce qur tu fais pour moi. Je t'aime très fort. Je suis fière d'avoir une femme aussi belle et forte. J'ai hâtr que tu rentres à la maison ce soir. Je t'aime.

 **Raven** : Laisse tomber, j'ai mes règles.


	25. Mesclun

**[Echo & Octavia]**

 **Echo** : Tu peux passer acheter du mesclun, du saumon fumé et du film pour tupperware ?

 **Octavia** : Je peux passer acheté du saumon fumé et du film pour tupperware. J'ai besoin de précisions quant à la nature du dernier items demandé.

 **Echo** : Mesclun = salade

 **Octavia** : N'importe quelle salade ?

 **Echo** : Non.. du mesclun.

 **Echo** : Laisse tomber, prends un truc vert, celui que tu veux.


	26. Rue de la paix

**[Maya & Jasper]**

 **Maya** : Reviens ! J'ai pas envie de me disputer !

 **Jasper** : Je reviendrai quand tu te seras excusé !

 **Maya** : Mais de quoi ? Je sais même pas ce que tu me reproches !

 **Jasper** : Tu n'avais PAS d'hotel rue de la paix ! T'as juste essayé de m'entuber et de me voler mon argent !

 **Maya** : Mais chéri c'est qu'un jeu le monopoly ! Faut arrêter de prendre tout ça au sérieux !

 **Jasper** : Tu t'excuses !

 **Maya** : JAMAIS


	27. Ton portable

**[Clarke & Bellamy ]**

 **Clarke** : T'as oublié ton portable à la maison.


	28. Reviews

**Tara Heda Lexa :** Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise, oui j'en ai encore ;)

 **clairecqn** **:** Merci à toi, je me suis dit que faire intéragir tout les perso' serait mieux !

 **loupa4 :** Merci ! :3

 **Sabsab :** Ravie que tu aimes !

 **Batrice gomba :** Merci :D

 **emi6 :** Pause biscuit est ma favorite jusqu'ici ;)

 **sara0406 :** Oui, elles sont toutes tirés d'internet. Certaines sont, et seront, traduite de l'anglais !

 **Tim kom Trikru :** Oui, j'ai était un peu absente avec mes exams mais je reviens en force haha !

 **Chatow :** J'espère que les prochaines te mettront également de bonne humeur ! :3

* * *

 **Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, j'epsère que la suite vous plairas ! Des poutous :D**


	29. Bon week-end

**[Abby & Clarke]**

 **Abby** : Bon week-end ma chérie !

 **Clarke** : Oui, à toi aussi !

 **Abby** : Bon week-end ma chérie !

 **Clarke** : Euh.. oui, à toi aussi..

 **Abby** : Bon week-end ma chérie !

 **Clarke** : J'ai compris maman..

 **Abby** : Bon week-end ma chérie !

 **Clarke** : C'est quoi ton problème ? Hein ?


	30. Ensemble

**[Roan & Lexa]**

 **Roan** : Alors y aura qui comme meuf ?

 **Lexa** : Je sais pas trop encore.. De sur y aura Octavia et Raven mais tu connais pas je crois ?

 **Roan** : Pas sûr.. Elles sont bonnes ? Elles sont comment ?

 **Lexa** : Ensemble.


	31. Premier suspect

**[Bellamy & Octavia]**

 **Bellamy** : Dîner dans 20 min

 **Octavia** : C'est quoi ?

 **Bellamy** : Du veau et du riz. Ça à l'air bon.

 **Octavia** : Est-ce que ça va m'empoisonner ?

 **Bellamy** : Bah on va voir..

 **Octavia** : Si je meurs et que la police arrive, tu seras le premier suspect avec ce genre d'attitude.

 **Bellamy** : Je suis prêt à prendre le risque


	32. T'es où

**[Octavia & Raven]**

 **Octavia** : Je t'attend, t'es où ?

 **Octavia** : ?

 **Octavia** : Je suis dehors, j'ai froid ! T'es où !?

 **Octavia** : Il y a de la neige dehors ! Je suis congeler !

 **Octavia** : T'es où !?

 **Octavia** : T'es où putain ? Sinon je t'attend plus, je vais compter jusqu'à trois !

 **Octavia** : Un

 **Octavia** : Deux

 **Octavia** : Trois !

 **Raven** : Je dormais, j'arrive.


	33. Taxi

**[Bellamy & Lincoln]**

 **Bellamy** : Mec hier t'étais pire que saoul !

 **Lincoln** : N'importe quoi, j'était posé :

 **Bellamy** : Mec, t'as appelé un taxi pour te ramener chez toi !

 **Lincoln** : Bah oui normal je suis quelqu'un de responsable et mâture..

 **Bellamy** : Je te rappelle que l'on a passé la soirée chez toi..


	34. Un jour

**[Jasper & Monty]**

 **Jasper** : Un jour, un pote m'a dit que l'oignon était le seul aliment qui faisait pleurer..

 **Monty** : Et donc ?

 **Jasper** : Bah pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, je lui ai balancé une pastèque dans la gueule !


	35. Gratuit

**[Clarke & Abby]**

 **Clarke** : On devrait aller à IHOP aujourd'hui, c'est le jour des pancakes gratuits !

 **Abby** : Qui est-ce ? D'ailleurs, je suis mariée et très heureuse, j'ai une fille. Et je ne pense pas que mon mari apprécierait que je sorte avec vous. Sans compter que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de gâcher mon temps avec vous puisque vous comptez m'emmener uniquement parce que c'est GRATUIT.

 **Clarke** : Maman, c'est Clarke.


	36. Filets de poissons légèrement frits

**[Octavia & Raven]**

 **Octavia** : Il y a des filets de poissons légèrement frits pour le dîner

 **Raven** : O' il est 1h du mat'

 **Octavia** : Tu veux des filets de poissons légèrement frits ou pas ?

 **Raven** : Bah oui

 **Octavia** : Je me disais aussi donc vient, ils sont encore chaud

 **Raven** : Attend. Tu viens juste de les faire ?

 **Octavia** : Ouais, j'arrive pas à dormir donc j'ai fait des filets de poissons légèrement frits

 **Raven** : Dit filets de poissons légèrement frits encore une fois..


	37. Tu dis ça maintenant

**[Echo & Bellamy]**

 **Echo** : On ne nommeras pas notre premier enfant Naruto.

 **Bellamy** : Tu dis ça maintenant, mais quand tu seras encore dans les vapes à cause de la péridural et que c'est moi qui vais remplir l'acte de naissance, tu vas faire comment pour m'arrêter ?

 **Echo** : Depuis combien de temps tu penses à ce plan ?


	38. Chéri

**[Emori & Murphy]**

 **Emori** : C'est rien chéri, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi.

 **Murphy** : Chéri ? ;)

 **Emori** : C'est bon si je t'appelle comme ça ?

 **Murphy** : Tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux :D

 **Emori** : Okay Optimus Prime


	39. Agent de police

**[Lincoln & Jasper]**

 **Lincoln** : Ça se passe bien ?

 **Jasper** : Non. J'ai envie de poignarder tout le monde à coup de couteau.

 **Lincoln** : Ok, mais ne fais pas de tâches de sang sur tes habits, Maya déteste ça.

 **Jasper** : Tu es agent de police, t'es pas vraiment censé encourager ce genre d'actes !

 **Lincoln** : Ce n'est pas à toi de me dire comment je dois vivre ma vie.


	40. C'était cruel

**[Kane & Clarke]**

 **Kane** : N'oublie pas de faire tourner le lave-vaisselles

 **Kane** : Est-ce que tu as fini tes devoirs ?

 **Kane** : On doit aller chez ma mère pour Thanksgiving.

 **Kane** : Ta mère et moi avons parler, on a décider de t'acheter une voiture le mois prochain.

 **Clarke** : Vraiment ? Oh mon dieu merci !

 **Kane** : Non, j'ai mentis. C'était juste pour être sure que tu reçois mes messages.

 **Clarke** : C'était cruel


	41. Sa copine

**[Octavia & Bellamy]**

 **Octavia** : Comment s'est passé ton vol ?

 **Bellamy** : C'est sa copine. T'es qui au juste ?

 **Bellamy** : Pourquoi tu lui envoies un message ?

 **Octavia** : Ok premièrement arrête de te surnommer "sa copine" juste pour te sentir mieux que toutes les autres filles, on sait tous que c'est pas officiel donc pas la peine de te flatter. Deuxièmement, je suis la fille qui peut faire passer n'importe quelles autres filles de copine à ex copine très rapidement. Maintenant, comment était le vol de mon frère ? Salope.


	42. Lasagnes

**[Clarke & Lexa]**

 **Clarke** : Tu préfères des lasagnes ou une soupe de légumes ce soir ?

 **Lexa** : Des lasagnes.

 **Clarke** : Parfait, moi aussi. Passes au magasin avant de rentrer à la maison.


	43. Le micro-ondes

**[Raven & Luna]**

 **Raven** : LUNA T'ES OÙ ? IL EST TROIS HEURES DU MATIN !?

 **Luna** : J'ai dû quitter la ville pour régler un truc important. Est-ce que tu as vue le mot que j'ai laisser sur le micro-ondes ?

 **Raven** : Oui, chérie. Quand je me suis réveiller à trois heures du matin en pensant que tu m'avais abandonner, le premier truc que j'ai fait a été de vérifier le micro-ondes.

 **Luna** : Oh donc tu l'as vue ?


	44. À demain

**[Raven & Murphy]**

 **Raven** : C'est pas ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ?

 **Murphy** : Si..

 **Raven** : J'me disais bien..

 **Raven** : À demain. :D


	45. 6 litres

**[Raven & Clarke]**

 **Raven** : T'es où ?

 **Clarke** : A cora

 **Raven** : Pourquoi ?

 **Clarke** : Pour acheter du lait

 **Raven** : Y'a un pack de 6 litres dans la voiture

 **Clarke** : T'es sérieuse ? Et tu m'envoie à cora pour acheter du lait !?

 **Raven** : Au moins tu t'es lever du canapé.


	46. Blaireau

**[Bellamy & Ilian]**

 **Ilian** : P'tain, je t'ai vue tourner autour d'Octavia, tu va la laisser tranquille maintenant !

 **Bellamy** : T'es qui ?

 **Ilian** : Le mec d'Octavia, blaireau !

 **Bellamy** : C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait..

 **Ilian** : WTF ? Tu te fous de moi en plus ? Dis moi où t'es que je t'explose !

 **Bellamy** : Chez Octavia. Nous vivions ensemble..

 **Ilian** : Va te faire ! T'as peur de me le dire hein ?

 **Bellamy** : Non. Je dis la vérité. Je suis son frère. Enchanté ?


	47. Bonne gare

**[Anya & Lexa]**

 **Anya** : T'es où ?

 **Lexa** : Sur le quai, je fais des signes !

 **Anya** : J'te vois pas.

 **Lexa** : T'es certaine d'être à la bonne gare ?

 **Anya** : Prends-moi pour une idiote aussi pendant que t'y es !

 **Anya** : Attends un peu, pourquoi tu me parles de gare ?


	48. Carotte rapper

**[Jasper & Monty]**

 **Jasper** : T'as déjà entendu une salade chanter ?

 **Monty** : T'es con ou quoi ? Un légume ça ne chante pas..

 **Jasper** : Bah si, moi j'ai déjà entendu une carotte rapper !

 **Monty** : ..


	49. Céréales

**[Bellamy & Echo]**

 **Bellamy** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 **Echo** : J'suis couché dans mon lit

 **Bellamy** : Mmh.. juste couché dans ton lit ? Rien d'autre ?

 **Echo** : J'mange des céréales

 **Bellamy** : Haha nice

 **Bellamy** : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si j'était à coté de toi ?

 **Echo** : J'mangerais des céréales

 **Bellamy** : Lol mais si il n'y avait pas de céréales ?

 **Echo** : Alors je sortirais du lit et j'irais chercher des céréales


	50. Bougies

**[Titus & Lexa]**

 **Titus** : Je viens de trouver les bougies que tu aimes

 **Titus** : Au supermarché

 **Titus** : J'ai envoyé une photo

 **Titus** : Tu l'as reçu ?

 **Titus** : Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse


	51. Juste une question

**[Clarke & Abby]**

 **Clarke** : Tu le prendrais comment si je t'apprenais que je suis lesbienne ?

 **Abby** : Je serais si heureuse ! C'est formidable que tu assumes enfin !

 **Clarke** : Non maman, je ne suis pas lesbienne. Je me renseignais, c'est tout..

 **Abby** : Je vais l'annoncer aux voisines, je suis tellement contente !

 **Clarke** : Maman ! C'était juste une question !


	52. Lexa

**[Octavia & Clarke]**

 **Octavia** : Viens manger, le dîner est prêt

 **Clarke** : Je serais là dans une minute, je me tape Lexa.

 **Octavia** : Comment ça tu te tapes Lexa ?

 **Octavia** : Elle peut dîner avec nous

 **Clarke** : O' ! Je voulais dire la lessive. Je ne me tape pas Lexa.

 **Octavia** : C'est dommage, elle est bonne. Viens manger


	53. Mais je suis un Jedi

**[Murphy & Bellamy]**

 **Murphy** : Je t'aime mon amour.

 **Bellamy** : Il est 3 heures du matin chéri..

 **Murphy** : Je r'aime qyant même mon amoir.

 **Bellamy** : T'as bu ?

 **Murphy** : Oui.

 **Murphy** : Mais je suis un Jedi !


	54. Ok

**[Bellamy & Octavia]**

 **Bellamy** : J'espère que tu vas mieux, je t'aime très fort. Même si on s'engueule tout le temps.

 **Octavia** : Ok


	55. Une baffe

**[Wick & Raven]**

 **Wick** : Si je t'embrasse, il y a moyen de débloquer sur quelque chose ou pas ?

 **Raven** : Oui, une baffe.


	56. Anniversaire surprise

**[Murphy Bellamy]**

 **Murphy :** Bell' fait moi la liste de tes invités pour ton anniversaire surprise.

 **Murphy :** Et leurs snap/insta/numéros

 **Bellamy :** Mais c'est plus trop un anniversaire surprise là.

 **Murphy :** Tu ferras genre ça te surprend, c'est bon.


	57. Avec une fourchette rouillée

**[Clarke & Kane]**

 **Clarke :** Je veux la frapper. Dans l'œil. Avec une fourchette rouillée.

 **Clarke :** Oups, désolé, je voulais pas t'envoyer ça. Coucou, Marcus.

 **Kane :** LOL. Coucou Clarke. N'oublie pas de mettre des gants, pour éviter de laisser tes empreintes sur la fourchette.

 **Clarke** : Haha. Le plus drôle, c'est que tu me demandes même pas de qui je parlais.

 **Kane :** Moins j'en sais, moins je pourrais en dire si jamais la police m'interroge.


	58. Brouillés

**[Murphy & Emori]**

 **Murphy :** Et ton régime, ça avance ?

 **Emori :** Pas trop. J'ai mangé des œufs ce matin.

 **Murphy** : Brouillés ?

 **Emori :** Kinder.


	59. C'est pas la question

**[Octavia & Ilian]**

 **Octavia :** Arrête de m'écrire.

 **Ilian :** C'est toi qui m'écris là..

 **Octavia :** C'est pas la question.


	60. Google

**[Abby & Raven]**

 **Abby :** C'est quoi la différence entre

 **Abby :** Non c'est bon j'ai trouvé.

 **Raven :** ?

 **Abby** **:** Ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi peut-être de découvrir que tu as en toi toutes les réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses ?

 **Raven :** Non. Nous les autres jeunes avons inventé Google pour ça..


	61. J'te paie

**[Lexa & Clarke]**

 **Lexa :** PUTAIN AIME MOI

 **Lexa :** C'EST SIMPLE

 **Lexa :** J'TE PAIE

 **Lexa :** STP


	62. Je t'ai fait

**[Clarke & Abby]**

 **Clarke :** Maman, t'es pas drôle. Tu ne fais jamais de blague.

 **Abby :** Je t'ai fait.


	63. La pression

**[Jasper & Monty]**

 **Jasper :** Je crois que mon patron n'a pas d'humour..

 **Monty :** Qu'est-ce que t'as sorti encore ?!

 **Jasper :** Il me demandait si je supportais bien la pression..

 **Jasper :** Je lui ai répondu "oui, oui, je peux en boire six ou sept avant d'être bourré" !

 **Monty :** En plus de passer pour un con, tu passes pour un alcolo quoi !

 **Jasper :** Voilà. Un sans faute.


	64. Ma couille

**[Titus & Lexa]**

 **Titus :** BONNE ANNÉE !

 **Titus :** Meilleurs vœux !

 **Lexa :** MERCI MA COUILLE JE SAIS PAS QUI TU ES

 **Titus :** C'est Titus.


	65. Merde

**[Octavia & Bellamy]**

 **Octavia :** Lincoln, t'es un dieu du sexe.

 **Octavia :** Merde. Je voulais envoyer ça à Lincoln..

 **Bellamy :** RENTRE IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !

* * *

 _ **[Proposition par "Guest"]**_


	66. Parfois

**[Luna & Raven]**

 **Luna :** Tu fais quoi ?

 **Raven :** Je suis dans mon lit.

 **Luna :** T'en as pas marre de rester dans ton lit toute la journée ?

 **Raven :** Je me lève parfois pour aller au toilette.


	67. Pas la peine

**[Lexa & Niylah]**

 **Lexa :** Si tu veux, tu peux venir voir Clarke. Elle se repose.

 **Niylah :** Pas la peine. Je viens de quitter le lit.

 **Lexa :** ...

* * *

 _ **[Proposition par "Guest"]**_


	68. Plus vite que prévu

**[Octavia & Echo]**

 **Octavia :** Vas-tu t'occuper de moi et me préparer les repas jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

 **Echo :** Si tu me laisses cuisiner, la mort nous séparera plus vite que prévu.


	69. Prend un parapluie

**[Octavia & Raven]**

 **Octavia :** N'oublie pas d'arroser les fleurs dans le jardin.

 **Raven :** Mais il pleut..

 **Octavia :** C'est pas grave, prend un parapluie.


	70. Super froid

**[Clarke & Bellamy]**

 **Clarke :** Tu sais quoi ?

 **Bellamy :** Quoi ?

 **Clarke :** Je suis toute nue.. ;)

 **Bellamy :** Mais habille toi ! Il fait super froid, tu vas tomber malade !

* * *

 _ **[Proposition par "Khal Mae"]**_


	71. C'est pareil

**[Murphy et Bellamy]**

 **Murphy** **:** Quand on est mort, on ne s'en rend pas compte, c'est pour les autres que c'est difficile..

 **Bellamy** **:** Quand on est con, c'est pareil.


	72. Colocataire

**[Octavia & Bellamy]**

 **Octavia :** Raven, si ma famille te demande, tu es ma colocataire. Je ne peux pas gérer ce délire de coming-out maintenant.

 **Bellamy** **:** D'accord donc je devrais faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu ça ? Et je dois continuer de faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce que j'ai toujours su depuis tes cinq ans ?

 **Octavia** **:** Bon, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais prévu..

 **Bellamy :** Hâte de rencontrer ta "colocataire". Bisous.


	73. Jamais de la vie

**[Luna & Raven]**

 **Luna :** Dis-mois à quelle heure tu rentres à la maison, pour que je puisse m'habiller et faire semblant d'avoir été productive toute la journée (je suis encore en pyjama).

 **Raven :** Jamais de la vie.


	74. La fête

**[Unknow & Jasper]**

 **Unknow :** Yo mec, t'es prêt pour faire la fête ?!

 **Jasper :** Euh.. c'est qui ?

 **Unknow :** Oh désolé, mauvais numéro. Au revoir.

 **Jasper :** Mais.. J'ai envie de faire la fête aussi !


	75. Le toit

**[Clarke & Lexa]**

 **Clarke :** Les types venus pour refaire le toit sont là. Je pensais que tu serais là pour t'en occuper. Je sais pas quoi leur dire..

 **Lexa :** Dit-leur qu'ils refassent le toit.


	76. Nouvelle lubie

**[Clarke & Octavia]**

 **Clarke :** Super.. Ma mère a une nouvelle lubie "new age"..

 **Octavia :** Ah ouais !? C'est quoi ?

 **Clarke :** L'emmaillotage !

 **Octavia :** Ahah trop fort ! Prends un selfie !


	77. Quel temps

**[Abby & Clarke]**

 **Abby :** Et sinon tu as quel temps toi ?

 **Clarke :** Tu as une application "météo" si tu veux sur ton téléphone. Ca t'évitera de m'envoyer un texto pour ça.

 **Abby :** C'est quoi une appliction ?

 **Clarke :** Laisse tomber.

 **Clarke :** Il fait beau avec quelques nuages pas trop menaçants..


	78. Amplement suffisante

**[Marcus & Bellamy]**

 **Marcus :** Je vais faire des courses, tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ?

 **Bellamy :** Prends moi des capotes. Je sors avec des nanas ce soir, j'ai besoin de protection.

 **Marcus :** Mon fils..

 **Bellamy :** Ouii ? :)

 **Marcus :** Ton visage est une protection amplement suffisante.

 **Bellamy :** ...

* * *

 **Proposition de Elektraae. PS : Merci pour tout vos reviews 3**


	79. Ah

**[Jasper & Monty]**

 **Jasper :** Non, je suis en Espagne là :)

 **Jasper :** Tu crois que je payes quand je t'envoie des sms ?

 **Monty :** Heu, oui ! Et je crois que moi aussi je paye en plus !

 **Jasper :** Ah

 **Jasper :** Putain

 **Jasper :** C'est

 **Jasper :** Pas

 **Jasper :** Cool

 **Jasper :** Ca


	80. Dépêche toi

**[Echo & Bellamy]**

 **Echo :** Chérie, tu es où ?

 **Bellamy :** J'attend le bus.

 **Echo :** Dépêche toi !

 **Bellamy :** Ok, j'attend un peu plus vite.


	81. Je te hais

**[Titus & Lexa]**

 **Titus :** Tu me manques

 **Lexa :** Le correspondant que essayez de joindre a bloqué votre numéro.

 **Titus :** Je te hais.


	82. Non

**[Lexa & Anya]**

 **Lexa :** Je sors faire la fête ce soir.

 **Anya :** Tu vas boire de l'alcool ?

 **Lexa :** Non.

 **Anya :** Tu vas prendre des drogues ?

 **Lexa :** Non !

 **Anya :** Tu vas coucher avec une fille ?

 **Lexa :** Non

 **Anya :** Bah, qu'est-ce que tu vas foutre là-bas alors ?


	83. Nouveau boulot

**[Octavia & Raven]**

 **Octavia :** Alors, ton nouveau boulot de dépanneur informatique ?

 **Raven :** J'hallucine complètement. Je pensais pas que les gens étaient aussi cons.

 **Octavia :** Vas-y, donne un exemple !

 **Raven :** Aujourd'hui par exemple, un type était coincé car son logiciel lui demandait d'insérer le disque 2. Je lui ai demandé d'où venait le problème..

 **Raven :** Il m'a répondu que son lecteur de disque ne fermait plus quand il y en avait deux..

 **Octavia :** MDR.


	84. On est vendredi

**[Abby & Clarke]**

 **Abby :** Tu es où ?

 **Clarke :** Au travail.

 **Abby :** Qu'est-ce que tu fais au travail un dimanche ?

 **Clarke :** On est vendredi maman !

 **Abby :** On a beau dire, mais la retraite ça vous fiche en l'air tout vos repères..


	85. Plus grande peur

**[Raven & Luna]**

 **Raven :** C'est quoi ta plus grande peur ?

 **Luna :** Être oublié.

 **Raven :** Ouha c'est profond

 **Raven :** Moi c'est un hamster géant, mais je me sens un peu stupide du coup


	86. Super film

**[Murphy & Ontari]**

 **Murphy :** Tu verras c'est un super film ! Et tu ne te doutes à aucun moment qu'en fait le héros est mort depuis le début et qu'il est un fantôme croyant être vivant..

 **Ontari :** Bon.. Je ne vais plus au cinéma finallement.

 **Murphy :** Pourquoi ?


	87. T'inquiète

**[Unknown & Jasper]**

 **Pas mon dealer :** Enregistre pas mon numéro avec un nom trop flagrant.

 **Jasper :** Okay, mec. T'inquiète


	88. Uber

**[Unknown & Murphy]**

 **Uber :** Je suis là pour vous

 **Murphy :** Merci ! Je suis dans une mauvaise passe en ce moment, ça fait plaisir

 **Murphy :** Et désolée, j'ai perdu tout mes contacts, c'est qui ?

 **Uber :** C'est votre chauffer uber.

 **Uber :** Je suis là pour vous récupérer.

 **Murphy :** Oh


	89. Super héros

**[Bellamy & Clarke]**

 **Bellamy :** Si j'étais un super héro, devine qui je serais ?

 **Clarke :** Superman ?

 **Clarke :** Batman ?

 **Clarke :** Spiderman ?

 **Bellamy :** Yourman.

* * *

 **Félicitations à Eliza et Bob pour leur mariage !**


	90. Assiette en carton

**[Lincoln & Bellamy]**

 **Lincoln :** J'étais pas si bourré, j'ai conduit jusqu'à chez moi.

 **Bellamy :** Mec, essaye pas de le nier

 **Lincoln :** .. ?

 **Bellamy :** Je t'ai conduit jusqu'à chez toi, pendant que tu conduisait avec une assiette en carton..

 **Lincoln :** Oh, je pensais que s'était un rêve

 **Bellamy :** Idiot.


	91. C'est dange-

**[Bellamy & Echo]**

 **Bellamy :** Babe, pourquoi tu réponds pas à mes messages ?

 **Echo :** Parce que je roule

 **Bellamy :** Et alors ? Réponds moi !

 **Echo :** T'as pas vue la pub ?

 **Bellamy :** Si mais tu me manques

 **Echo :** C'est dange-

 **Bellamy :** Quoi chérie ?

 **Bellamy :** Babe ?

 **Bellamy :** Est-ce que ça va !?

 **Echo :** Tu vois, t'as eu peur.


	92. C'est tout ce que je demande

**[Madi & Clarke]**

 **Madi :** Mama

 **Madi :** Maman

 **Madi :** Mama c'est vraiment important

 **Clarke :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux, il est trois heures du matin

 **Madi :** Je viens de pété

 **Clarke :** Juste un enfant normal, c'est tout ce que je demande


	93. Café

**[Raven & Lexa]**

 **Raven :** J'ai besoin de café, je vais y aller. T'en veux ?

 **Lexa :** Ouiiii

 **Lexa :** S'il te plaaaait

 **Lexa :** Trop tard ?

 **Lexa :** Moyen, 1 dose de lait, 1 sucre

 **Lexa :** CAFEEEEEEEEEE

 **Lexa :** Oui s'il te plaît

 **Lexa :** Moyen, 1 dose de lait, 1 sucre

 **Lexa :** Est-ce que tu reçois mes messages ?

 **Lexa :** CONFIRME BON SANG

 **Lexa :** CAFFFEEEEEEEE


	94. Cicatrice

**[Octavia & Bellamy]**

 **Octavia :** Tu te rappelles d'où vient la cicatrice que j'ai sur le bras ?

 **Bellamy :** Je t'ai couper parce que tu as tué mon hamster

 **Octavia :** Sérieusement ?

 **Bellamy :** Ouais, t'avais trois ans donc tu te rappelles pas

 **Octavia :** Oh okay


	95. Complètement folle

**[Octavia & Clarke]**

 **Octavia :** Madi veux pas aller au lit. Tu crois que c'est bon si je la laisse regarder l'épisode de Game of Thrones de ce soir ?

 **Clarke :** Mais t'es complètement malade ? Absolument pas ! Y'a beaucoup trop de choses qui se passent en ce moment, elle va être complètement perdue. Elle doit commencer à partir de la saison 1 sinon ça n'aura aucun sens.


	96. Mauvaise personne

**[Abby & Clarke]**

 **Abby :** Je t'aime, kiddo!

 **Clarke :** Aw, merci. Je t'aime aussi !

 **Abby :** Pardon, mauvaise personne.


	97. Pas gay

**[Kane & Clarke]**

 **Kane :** Je suis gay

 **Kane :** Je ne suis pas gay, ta mère a prit mon téléphone


	98. Tu peux bouger ?

**[Jasper & Murphy]**

 **Jasper :** J'ai jamais été aussi défoncer de toute ma vie

 **Murphy :** Tu peux bouger ?

 **Jasper :** Pourquoi ? Je suis dans le chemin ?


	99. Un peu d'eau

**[Raven & Clarke]**

 **Raven :** J t'aiem telelment

 **Raven :** Ocatvia dit coucuou

 **Raven :** On esst à Olvie Graden! 2-4-1 hcardonnay

 **Clarke :** Boit un peu d'eau, chérie.

 **Raven :** Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir gardé.

 **Clarke :** Moi aussi


	100. Paresseux

**[Anya & Clarke]**

 **Anya :** Demain je vais avoir un paresseux comme animal de compagnie !

 **Clarke :** Tu sais que les maîtres resssemblent à leur animal de compagnie ?

 **Anya :** T'avais pas une chienne toi ?

 **Clarke :** Connasse..


	101. Ordonnance restrictive

**[Titus & Lexa]**

 **Titus :** Tu es tellement belle.

 **Titus :** Laisse moi t'emmener dîner. Je prendrais une table dans le meilleur resto

 **Titus :** Je vais écrire une chanson qui parle de nous

 **Titus :** Comment tu veux que je l'appelle ?

 **Lexa :** Ordonnance restrictive.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. 100 SMS pour The 100. Merci pour cette aventure, mais ne vous en faites pas, je continue mes autres histoires ;) Des poutous.**


End file.
